A Heart Full of Heavy Metal
by Musica Famiglia
Summary: "Gio-kun, Natsu-kun, Taka-kun, I have something to tell you actually." "What is it, kaa-san?" "...You actually have another sibling." "Eh?/Huh!/NANI!" "What do you mean by another sibling, okaa-san?" "...That..is something I cannot tell you until the right time comes, I'm sorry, but I made a promise." Mature (and sometimes Indifferent, and Dark) Adult!Fem!27.
1. With a Heavy Heart

**Title**** : A Heart Full of Heavy Metal**

**Chapter 1 : With a Heavy Heart**

**Summary : "Gio-kun, Natsu-kun, Taka-kun, I have something to tell you actually." "What is it, kaa-san?" "...You actually have another sibling." "Eh?/Huh?!/NANI?!" "What do you mean by another sibling, okaa-san?" "...That..is something I cannot tell you until the right moment comes, I'm sorry, but I made a promise." Mature (and sometimes Indifferent, and Dark) Adult!Fem!27.**

**Pairings : Main pairing is R27, but other than that, it's All27. Though more main pairings will decided later...or I'll just put up a poll~**

"Speaking"

**_'Thoughts'_**

_**Flashback**_

**"Russian"**

**"Italian"**

_"English"_

**Rating : T but will go deeper after this chapter~**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Except the OCs that will come out here of course~**

**Announcements : There was supposed to be alot more stories before this one but...meh. Oh & BTW there will be several crossovers in this story~ So anyways let's just get on with the story shall ****we~? *Snaps fingers and lights dim***

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Do you really have to do this, Setsu-chan?"_

_"...Hai, I'm sorry, Nana-san."_

_"Sawada Setsunahime! How many times have I told you not to call me that?! You're my daughter, so call me mama!"_

_"But-"_

_"No buts! Though you may not be my real daughter, I will always treat you as if you were. So please...treat me the same way."_

_"...*Sigh* Yes, mama."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry. I...I wish..I could be there to see the boys births but...it'll be too dangerous if I'm there."_

_"*Sigh* No, you don't have to apologize sweetie, but oh dear...I wonder how Lemitsu will react when he finds out you're gone."_

_"*Chuckle* I'm sure he'll manage, he's not the Vongola's Young Lion for nothing."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...__Take care of yourself, mama, for my sake, okay?"_

_"*Chuckle* Hai~ Hai~! But, in return, you must take care of yourself as well. Setsu-chan, will you promise me that?"_

_"..Hai, I promise."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**Somewhere in Russia~**

**Located somewhere in the middle of unknown woods, where an ancient but magnificent mansion sat, the lingering melody of an violin was heard as pure white snow fell from the white sky and down upon an windowsill of an open window. And as untainted snowflakes floated in through the window and into the large dark room, they soon met the smooth hard wood of an shiny black violin and the white immediately melted and dripped off of the beautiful violin like tears. Swift slender fingers of porcelain danced upon the strings as an sorrowful yet enchanting symphony played softly, and the figure performing the silent concert swayed gently and moved their bare dainty feet gracefully upon the carpeted floor with their eyes closed and long thick ebony eyelashes casted a shadow upon them.**

**Knock Knock**

**The music stopped and closed eyes slowly opened to reveal Heterochromia eyes, the right eye an hazel-orange with gold flecks sparkling like golden diamonds in them, and the left an shocking ice blue that shimmered midnight-blue in the darkness. Plump rosy lips parted to speak calmly in an alluring, velvety voice, breaking the silence of the now silent room.**

**"Come in."**

**Twin cherry wood doors creaked open and an tall man with long black hair in an low ponytail dressed in an butler's outfit slipped in and quietly shut the doors then stared at his mistress while the said woman just stared back nonchalantly, her violin and bow hung on each of her sides now.**

**"What is it, Sebastian?"**

**Sebastian stared a while longer then sighed lightly, walked towards the wide open window and closed it.**

**"You shouldn't keep the windows wide open like this when it's winter and especially when your clothes are in such a state, ojou-sama." The man's low husky voice resounded in the room.**

**The said woman just placed her black violin back into it's pristine white case, that was beside another violin case, except this one was a pitch black satin one, and she gazed at the black case longingly for a moment, then turned around and glanced at her appearance in an mirror placed on one of the dark lavender walls. Her black dress shirt was unbuttoned all the way, showing off the lacy silk camisole and matching bra for the whole world to see. Wild yet stylish ebony spikes on the top of her head, mused in an crazy but sexy bed-head. Long hip-length raven colored locks loosened so that they elegantly cascaded down her well endowed frame. Ripped black skinny jeans clung to long slim legs, and bare feet stood posed on the floor.**

**"...I don't see anything wrong."**

**"That's what you think, Setsuna." ****Sebastian shot back easily, while sighing deeply.**

**"...Hn." Setsuna replied simply.**

**Sighing deeply again, Sebastian then picked the young woman up bridal-style making her eyes widen a bit -though nobody wouldn't even notice because there was no difference in her expression still- placed her in a big comfortable looking velvet armchair, quickly brought out an thick midnight-blue colored fur blanket then wrapped it securely around her lithe form. Sebastian then sat in the armchair across from Setsuna and stared at her for a minute before speaking.**

**"You do know that ****_that_ day ****is coming soon, right?"**

**Setsuna was silent for a moment then smiled softly and stared out the window at the white frozen world outside.**

**"How could I ever forget? The day I'll reunite with my beloved mother and little brothers, along with all their friends and famiglias."**

**Seeing the genuine smile and hearing the rare happy tone of his precious mistress, Sebastian himself smiled slightly, which was also a rare sight to see. But then suddenly remembered something.**

**"Ah, I forgot to mention but it seems Namimori Academy will be staying at Belaya Zvezda for their school field-trip in a few days, then they'll be heading over to Sicily."**

**Setsuna snapped her head towards Sebastian and stared hard for a minute then slowly smirked deviously then got up, azure fur blanket draping around her body like an royal robe and walked towards the main window of the room and stared into the distance of the fading sky.**

**"Is that so? Heh~ Things will be more interesting from now on then." Tracing her delicate fingertips against the cold window where the ice began to melt because of the heat from her fingers, Setsuna smirked wider and her eyes glinted with an mischievous determination.**

**"My dear brothers, it seems that onee-chan will be meeting you sooner then planned, so just wait for me."**

* * *

**~Currently in Namimori~**

**BAM! **The thundering sound of an heavy object hitting something echoed loudly throughout the morning as joggers and early birds stared oddly at the house where the loud sound was heard from, which was also the Sawada household. Though most of the neighbors in the area had gotten used to the strange sounds heard within the Sawada residence after a few weeks, some didn't, but they didn't bother doing anything because the Sawadas were weird like that. *Sweatdrop*

"ITAI! Reborn! What the hell'd you do that for?!" A very pissed looking Sawada Takashiro screamed at the looming figure of his fedora wearing torme-I mean tutor as the said man held his justified Leon ton hammer that instantly shifted into Reborn's favorite CZ75 1st Edition gun. The hitman then pointed the gun dead center at Takashiro's head, who immediately paled like he was dying, which he soon would be, that is, unless Reborn lets him go.

"Dame-Taka, you're as dame as always, look at the time."

Rubbing his sore head, Takashiro glanced at the clock in confusion. Poor Taka-kun seemed to have forgotten that his friends would be coming over today for a picnic.

"...GAH! It's already 7:20?! Shit! Everyone's probably already here! Reborn! Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" After shouting this out, Taka never regretted being able to speak more than he did at that moment.

**CLICK **"Two things I gotta remind you Dame-Taka. First, I was training you, and second, don't EVER yell at me like that again or you'll be digesting bullets for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for years. Do want that?" Here Reborn's eyes glinted dangerously.

Hearing this Takashiro shook his head so violently people would be surprised his head didn't fall off.

"N-no, th-that's alright! I'll go get ready right now." And with that, the boy was gone faster than you could say fuck.

"Hn, the idiot's only quick when he becomes desperate. That won't do." Reborn's mouth slowly broke into a sadistic grin.

"I'm gonna have to train him even harder."

In the bathroom, Taka suddenly got a bone-freezing chill and froze. "I gotta BAD BAD feeling that something BAD's gonna happen." If only Taka-kun knew how right he was.

**~10 minutes later~**

After finishing his shower, Takashiro hurriedly changed into some casual clothes and ran down the stairs. Once entering the dining room, he could smell the delicious aroma of the breakfast his mother cooked and immediately ran to his seat. And as usual, his two older brothers, Giotto or Ieyatsu and Natsuhiko along with all his and their friends were already sitting at the table eating their breakfast leisurely. Looking up from whatever they were doing, Giotto smiled while Natsu smirked lightly and Takashiro's friends along with his brother's all-..well most greeted him cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Takashiro." Giotto greeted while smiling brightly and Takashiro could have sworn he saw flowers blooming.

"Heh, Taka. You're as late as usual." Natsuhiko teased playfully while smirking smugly. A tick mark appeared on Taka's head but he chose to ignore the comment.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU, JYUUDAIME!" An enthusiastic Gokudera Hayato shouted while bowing 90 degrees.

"Hey, brat." A smirking Gokudera G mocked.

"Yo, Taka!" The famous baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi greeted happily while waving cheerfully.

"Ohayo, Takashiro-kun." A smiling brightly Asari Ugetsu greeted.

"AN EXTREME GOOD MORNING SAWADA! IT'S AN EXTREME MORNING TODAY TO THE EXTREME!" An hyper or sugar-high Sasagawa Ryohei hollered at the tippy-top of his lungs, making Taka almost go deaf, AGAIN.

"GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME SAWADA-KUN! LIKE RYOHEI SAID, IT'S AN EXTREME MORNING TODAY!" An just as excited Sasagawa Knuckles yelled EXTREMELY loudly...Okay, NOW Takashiro had to go to the hospital to check if his eardrums bursted or not. And G looked like he wanted to scream at the two boxers but held back.

"Kufufufu~ Takashiro-kun." An certain pineapple-headed-pervert Rokudo Mukuro said while smiling creepily.

"Nufufufu~ Good morning Taka-kun." An equally creepy-melon-headed-pedo Daemon Spade greeted while smiling even more creepily than his brother.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu, Taka-kun." A timid not-creepy-nor-perverted-pineapple-headed Dokuro Chrome greeted shyly.

"...Hn." A brooding Hibari Kyouya grunted. He really hated crowded places.

"Hn." An even more pissed-looking Hibari Alaude grunted darkly as well. As he hated crowded herbivores as much as his younger twin did.

"*Yawn* Yare, yare. Ohayo, young Vongola." An almost half-asleep Bovino Lampo greeted while waving a hand lazily.

"Ohayo, Giotto-nii, Natsu, minna." Takashiro purposely didn't add the 'Nii' when he addressed Natsuhiko which made Natsu's eye twitch slightly but before the older boy could retort, their mother walked out of the kitchen.

_**'Bleh' **_Takashiro stuck his tongue out childishly at Natsu who made a 'Tch' sound. "Ara! Taka-kun, you finally came down huh?" Takashiro looked at his mother and sheepishly scratched the back of his head then laughed. He was about to respond when all of a sudden two children's voices was heard.

"Lambo! Dame! Come back!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Try and catch Lambo-sama!"

A boy with an explosive afro in an cow-suit ran towards the table while an girl that had her hair done in an single braid and dressed in an red Chinese martial arts uniform chased him.

Gokudera looked ready to burst and Takashiro rubbed the sides of his temples while his brothers/friends just laughed/sighed/glared. But in the process of running away from Ipin, Lambo didn't watch where he was going and bumped his head on the side of the table. And tears slowly started forming in his eyes.

"Gotta..stay..calm-" But before the cow child could even scream his famous 'GUPYAAAAAH!' or even cry a waterfall. **BANG! **A bullet lodged itself right next to his feet.

"So noisy early in the morning. Shut up ahou-shi. " A smooth dark voice spoke, annoyed, as Reborn came down the stairs.

Suddenly as if a switch was flipped, Lambo span around and faced his so called "rival" and pointed a little finger at him then screamed. "Reborn! Fight me! I will-" He started but Reborn jut passed by him and walked towards the table, which made the little boy angry though before he could do anything, Nana called him and Ipin for breakfast and he instantly appeared at the table with Ipin. Nana's a lifesaver...

Bianchi and Fuuta then joined them at the table, and Bianchi tried to seduce Reborn but apparently was failing miserably.

"Ohayo, Giotto-nii, Natsu-nii, Taka-nii, and other onii-chan tachi!" Fuuta politely greeted.

"Ohayo, Fuuta-kun." Giotto replied while smiling his "ultra-sparkly-glitter-glitter-shiny-flowery-princely-friggin blinding" smile again, which caused a small blush from the sandy-haired boy-genius. (AN : And FYI the blush had absolutely NO meaning behind it. This isn't an yaoi or pedo fic. *Creepy smile*)

"Ohayo, Fuuta." Natsu responded while smiling softly for once.

"Yo, Fuuta." Takashiro greeted back while grinning.

All the others greeted back as well in their own way.

"Ohayo~ Fuuta-kun!" Nana smiled brightly, then her expression changed, she looked as if she remembered something important that she forgot to mention as her face darkened which didn't go unnoticed by Reborn, Giotto, and Natsu.

"Is something wrong, okaa-san?" Giotto asked, worry evident in his voice which snatched the rest of the table's occupant's attention.

Nana snapped her head up to see everyone staring at her in concern, she just smiled and waved her hand indicating that she was okay.

"I'm okay~ It's just..." Here Nana trailed off uncertainly but forced herself to continue. "Gio-kun, Natsu-kun, Taka-kun I have something to tell you actually." The said people now had all their attention on their mother.

"What is it, kaa-san?" Natsu asked this time.

"I don't know how I should say this but..." Nana hesitated for a minute again. "...You actually have another sibling." A chain of reactions started.

"Eh?" A stunned Giotto dumbly replied but then he reacted. His eyes grew as wide as plates and he spit out the coffee he was drinking, but out the window, that was right behind him, miraculously.

G started banging his fist on the table while bending over and gripping his stomach with his other hand, laughing like an crazy drunk ass man who drank a whole tank of laughing gas after seeing Giotto's face.

"Huh?!" Natsuhiko choked on an mini tomato that he had just popped into his mouth and was beating on his chest harshly until Reborn, that was seated next to him, thumped on his back so hard the tomato flew right out the window.

"NANI?!" Takashiro was leaning his chair back against the wall behind him and was hooking his foot beneath the table for balance but upon hearing this fact his foot unhooked and he fell backwards onto the floor with a loud **THUD! **efficiently knocking the air out of his lungs, and he swung his arms all around him with his eyes bulging...he officially looked like an angry purple-faced monkey that was imitating a guppy fish.

Lambo laughed hysterically at this hilarious scene. "GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-**WHACK!**" Ipin who was beside him smacked the back of his head, making the cow-child start to cry waterfalls with snot dripping down his nose.

"GUPYAAAAAAAH!" Then he started throwing explosives from his afro at random directions. **BOOM! **The dining room's black. **BOOM! **The bathroom has gotten a new makeover. **BOOM! **And so has the upstairs hallway. **BOOM! **There better have not been any passerby's walking outside. **BOOM!/SPLOOSH!**Oops. The next door neighbors's pool is all black now. Oh well. *Shrug with Thumbs up*

Gokudera then all of a sudden started pulling on his hair while continuously banging his forehead on the floor, screaming loudly about failing his jyuudaime, not noticing that the said "precious jyuudaime" was dying currently.

Yamamoto, incredulously was laughing heartily and conversing with his cousin, ignoring the chaos. But this reaction was to be expected from the two happy-go-lucky idiots.

Knuckles started getting hyped up by all the noise, as well as his brother, and started screaming bloody murder about EXTREMENESS and then started violently shaking Lampo, who was drinking milk, successfully making the milk spurt out of his nose, and Bianchi who was next to him, frowned in disgust witnessing this.

While G was still banging his fist on the table, he accidentally banged on the edge of his plate, making the food on it go up into the air and come splattering down onto...Alaude's head...Somebody prepare G's funeral.

Alaude who was already pissed, finally had his anger meter blown up and whipped out his handcuffs and flipped G's table, making him fall backwards like Taka earlier but only, G didn't convulse but instead instantly got up on his feet and charged at Alaude while cursing like an pissed Italian sailor. Or should I say pissed Italian mafioso?

Daemon who witnessed Alaude's fate started ROFL which caused the said person to throw an random melon at him, making the meloned-melon-head to release an evil aura, then throw an fried chicken/bird/whatever at the skylark, thus, allowing a huge food fight to erupt.

Hibari who was watching all this was getting angrier by the minute until he couldn't take it anymore and attacked Mukuro who was LHFAO, making the pineapple-headed-pervert to become angry as well and attack back and it was then that an random pineapple smashed onto his head. That only made the situation worse. Everything stopped for a minute then Mukuro created realistic illusions of rainbow-flying-elephants-wearing-pink-frilly-tutus and made them fly around and randomly stomp and land on people. Hibari kept attacking Mukuro during this. And Ryohei who was nearby then wanted to fight as well and started attacking people blindly, as well as Hibari who just attacked him back fiercely.

Gokudera who was still mourning didn't notice that Takashiro had fainted but still continued yelling apologies when an big, juicy, shiny blood red tomato splat on his face, right smack in the middle. After a minute of silence he stood up, dynamites already filling each space between his fingers. But with the tomato sauce still dripping down his face, it looked like blood, and Bianchi saw this and rushed towards Gokudera, without her goggles. (AN : Does Bianchi have short-term memory loss?)

"Hayato! Are you ok?" Bianchi asked with her face right in front of the poor bomber's face.

"A-aneki! Argh!" Gokudera then crumpled to the floor while his sister shook him while calling his name out in worry.

Reborn who was observing all this just smirked but inwardly he was also SLIGHTLY shocked at what Nana said, he didn't know the Sawadas had another child. He would have to consult Lemitsu about that. Looking around, Reborn then noticed Nana's concerned face and sighed lightly.

_**'Guess the party's over huh?'**_

**BANG! **A bullet flew out the window, and everyone stiffened at the noise. And Taka woke up with a start. Then they all turned towards the responsible hitman then to the almost-in-tears woman beside him, and immediately composed themselves and sat down in their seats, though everything else was...black shit.

"*Sniff* I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but, I was anxious so I decided to tell you when you grew a little older." A now depressed Nana said softly.

Takashiro then hesitantly asked. "What do you mean by another sibling, okaa-san?"

Nana was quiet for a second, then replied simply. "...That..is something I cannot tell you until the right moment comes, I'm sorry, but I made a promise."

All around the table were disappointed faces, including, Reborn, the Hibari brothers, Pineapple-headed brothers, who were interested in this new "sibling".

Suddenly there was a phone call and Nana ran towards it. The others just started doing their own things, thinking that the phone call was from someone uninteresting. Of course though Reborn knew that he should at least check but suddenly Bianchi started trying to feed him GIANT cake. (AN : Where the HELL did THAT come from? Everyone : HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?!)

"Hello?"

"Mama."

Nana's eyes grew at the familiar voice and she covered her mouth with her hand in happiness. "Se-setsu-chan?" She asked hesitantly but the chuckle on the other line was all she needed to be reassured.

"Hai, it's me, it's been a while, mama." Nana, hearing the beloved voice of her precious daughter started crying.

"Mama? Are you crying? Please don't cry!" Setsu said in concern.

"A-ara, I'm sorry Setsu-chan. I'm just so happy." This caused a soft laugh to sound from the other line.

"I am too mama." Setsuna said while laughing happily.

Smiling warmly, Nana then asked curiously. "So? Setsu-chan, is something wrong?"

"No~ Nothing is wrong, mama. It's just that I have something to tell you."

Nana then turned more curious. "What is it?"

"Actually, I'm coming to visit today, I'm sorry! I know I should've told you beforehand but something came up and-" But before Setsuna could say anymore, Nana screamed in delight. Then she ran to the dining room, still carrying the phone. The people at the table stared in shock/worry/and curiosity when Nana suddenly squealed loudly.

"Eh? Kaa-san? What's wro-" Natsuhiko began but was ignored -or more like wasn't heard- as Nana suddenly shouted excitedly.

"Gio-kun! Natsu-kun! Taka-kun! Your sister's coming home today!" ...Nana seemingly forgot that she didn't tell the boys or anyone else for that matter that the mysterious sibling was a SISTER or a GIRL.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAAAAAAT?!" A loud screamed echoed throughout the neighborhood.

"Eh? Ara! It seems I forgot to mention ne~? Setsu-chan, can I tell them now?" Nana then unknowingly pressed the speaker button but didn't even notice.

The others were now focusing all their attention on the phone when they suddenly heard an seductive-sounding but still beautiful voice coming from the phone. Reborn rose an eyebrow, his eyes glinting with deep interest.

A soft sigh that sent shivers down all the grown male's spines, yes, even Reborn's, was heard.

"Yes, you may, mama."

Nana then noticed she put the phone on speaker.

"Ara! It seems I put the phone on speaker! I'm sorry Setsu-chan."

_**'So her name's Setsu huh?' **_Was currently the thought going through all the adult male's heads.

A laugh erupted from the phone surprising the occupants of the room and making the males -excluding Lambo and Nana- blush lightly, though Reborn turned away, but the laugh put them at instant ease, almost making them want to fall asleep listening to it forever.

"Ah~, I'm sorry, it's just that-" Another giggle sounded. "Hearing mama making a mistake made me remember a few things~" Hearing this, Nana blushed softly and pouted cutely. "Mou~ Setsu-chan's such a tease~" Nana then laughed heartily.

"But anyways, seems I'll have to introduce myself, yes? Okay, My name's Sawada Setsunahime, I'm currently 21 years-old, and where I live is a secret for now~ And I'm the eldest child of the Sawada household" At this, all of the grown males groaned while Reborn smirked. _**'Only one year younger huh? Interesting~'**_

"Oh and I'll be coming over today for a visit, I'll probably be there in an hour or so? We-" Suddenly a male voice was heard shouting something from what sounded like far away. And all the men in the room instantly got annoyed or jealous. "Ah, It seems I must go but I'll call again later. So do svidaniya for now." Reborn snapped his head at the last part.

**_'Do svidaniya? Russian? Does that mean this "Setsunahime" is in Russia?' _**Reborn smirked in victory at this hint while all the others started panicking.

"Shit! She'll be here in an hour?! Oi! We gotta clean this crap up before she comes!" Giotto shouted while pulling his hair, nobody refused this order and just started cleaning the mess up as fast as they could. Everyone was excited that this Setsunahime-san was coming over but the dining room was still literally black and blue from the fight earlier. So they began to clean the dining room as if their life depended on it.

And half an hour later, after the room was spotless clean, everyone collapsed onto the floor or an chair. Except Reborn, the Hibari brothers, and the pineapple boys, of course. They're too cool for that ;P.

And it was at that moment that they heard the sound of destiny.

**Ding Dong**

* * *

**~Omake~**

A little girl was staring at the Sawada Residence in amazement, for flying out the windows were plates, dynamites, pineapples, melons, chairs, pink grenades, tomatoes, tiaras, chickens, melting purple dishes, everything!

"Okaa-chan! Okaa-chan! Look! Look!"

A middle aged woman carrying grocery bags in each hand turned around to stare at her little 7 year-old daughter

"What is it, Momo?"

"There are a bunch of things flying out of that house!" Momo pointed at the Sawada's residence. And her mother stared then frowned.

"Honey, I don't see anything, you must have been seeing things."

Confused, Momo turned around as well and also saw nothing but suddenly frilly-pink-tutu-wearing-rainbow-flying-elephants flew out the windows. She then gasped with sparkling eyes and once again turned towards her departing mother and shouted.

"Okaa-chan! Look! What did I tell you?"

Sighing tiredly Momo's mother turned around to face her daughter.

"Momo, I told you-**THUMP" **She drooped her grocery bags as she stared at the colorful elephants flying around the Sawada's house.

"See? What did I tell you?" Momo proudly exclaimed but suddenly her mother hastily picked up her bags, grabbed Momo and ran away from the crazy house.

"Momo, never EVER go near that house again, okay?"

Tilting her head in confusion, Momo just nodded obediently. But she couldn't help but glance at the strange magical house again.

_**'I wonder, are they a circus?'**_Was Momo's innocent thought.

**LOL**

* * *

**_Belaya Zvezda - White Star_**

**_Do Svidaniya - Goodbye in Russian_**

**Musica : I just hate and love cliff-hangers.**

**Takashiro : Oi, which one is it? *Sweatdrop***

**Musica : Both~! I hate the cliff-hangers when it's someone else doing it and I love it when it's me doing it~ I'm evil aren't I~? *Evil laugh***

**Takashiro : =_=lll Aye.**

**Musica : Shishishi~ But anyways~ There MIGHT be a few mistakes in the story, so if you find any, tell me ASAP Okay? Okay. And R&R beautiful/handsome PPL~! *Smiles wide***


	2. A Heart Full of Chaos

**Title : A Heart Full of Heavy Metal**

**Chapter 2 : A Heart Full of Chaos**

**Summary : "Gio-kun, Natsu-kun, Taka-kun, I have something to tell you actually." "What is it, kaa-san?" "...You actually have another sibling." "Eh?/Huh?!/NANI?!" "What do you mean by another sibling, okaa-san?" "...That..is something I cannot tell you until the right moment comes, I'm sorry, but I made a promise." Mature (and sometimes Indifferent, and Dark) Adult!Fem!27.**

**Pairings : R27, it'll also be All27 and so on. More main pairings will decided later~ Or I'll just ask everyone else later~!**

"Speaking"

**_'Thoughts'_**

_**Flashback**_

**_"Russian"_**

**"Italian"**

_"English"_

**Rating : T but will go deeper after this chapter~**

**Disclaimer : The day I own KHR is when the world ends~**

**Announcements : Okay so I just remembered that GattoV's Sky Acrobaleno: 'Cielo' Sawada has the dude named Takahiro, so since the names are too similar I decided to call Takashiro, Shiro-kun~**

**And I thank all the fantastic people who either favorited (is that even a word?), followed, and reviewed this story! You're all amazing! XD**

* * *

**Ding Dong**

Everyone froze at that moment then they all scrambled towards the door at high speed. And when they finally reached the door, they opened it to reveal...

"Xanxus?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Fucking trash, what took you so damn long?!" That's right, the person at the door wasn't the one everyone was anticipating for, but rather, it was Vongola Xanxus, who at the moment looked like something crawled up his ass and died...Oh wait, he always looks like that.

There was a huge sigh of deflated anxiety.

"Oi! What's with the friggin huge sigh?!" A large vein popped in the corner of Xanxus's head.

"Ahahahaha! It's nothing Xanxus-sempai!" Yamamoto said cheerfully, but you could tell that he too was obviously disappointed.

"So, what are you doing here, Xanxus? Did something happen?" Reborn asked from his position against the wall.

"Tch, yeah, and the shitty old man thinks I'm some kind of fuckin' errand boy." Xanxus angrily bit out.

"What's the problem?" A worried Giotto asked.

"How the hell should I know when I don't even know a fucking thing?!" Xanxus's scars were beginning to show. "Just get in the fucking car will you?!" It was then that everyone present, besides Xanxus, noticed the limo parked behind the said man.

"Oh."

After everyone, minus Nana, Bianchi and the kids, scurried into the car, they left to go meet Vongola Timoteo.

**~An hour of bickering in the car later~**

Reaching the Academy, the group huddled out of the limo, but upon exiting, they then noticed the person who called them, Vongola Nono, or Timoteo waiting for them beside another limo.

"Eh! Nono! What are you doing out here?" Giotto asked in shock but still politely.

Chuckling, Nono answered. "Well, I just remembered that an important person would be coming over to our school today. She's actually a new teacher that would be coming from Italy, so I just wanted to ask a favor of you all."

The group was surprised, nobody knew that a new teacher would be coming, particularly, a female one.

"...What kind of favor, kocho-san?" Shiro asked with a hint of weariness in his tone.

"Aha, about that, can you all head over to the airport for me and pick up the new teacher, Dasawa Tsunase-san?" Timoteo said while smiling brightly.

"Eh?" Was most of the group's reply. Excluding the carnivores.

Shiro was about to say something but for some reason, Timoteo's smile and face seemed to be getting closer and closer, and it was disturbing to say the least.

"Hm? Are you gonna refuse this poor old man's request?" Timoteo asked innocently while making what appeared to be puppy dog eyes.

_**'CREEPY! Nono, please don't do that!'**_The herbivores all screamed in their minds. The carnivores seemed unaffected on the outside but deep in their eyes, you could see that they were uneasy as well, and Xanxus looked ready to throw up.

"O-okay, we will, just..please stop making that face, Kocho-san!" Shiro exclaimed, already feeling his head and eyes begin to hurt.

"Eh? You mean this?" Timoteo put his "puppy dog eyes" on full blast. You could practically see sparkles flashing around, almost blinding everything that saw the...THING. I believe Timoteo used this technique a few times on his enemies. It's known as "The face of your doom" or "The-face-you-will-see-when-you-die".

_**'Gah! It's on full power! My eyes!' **_The "herbivores all covered their eyes, some faces were already growing green. The carnivores didn't close their eyes because of their pride, but, their eyes were twitching like crazy, and Xanxus...was already somewhere far, FAR away from the face of doom, probably in his office sending wine glass deliveries to Squalo's head.

"Nono, please stop that." Oregano, who suddenly was beside Timoteo while wearing shades, scowled. And the aged man just laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry, it's just so much fun to tease kids these days." All the students of the group sweatdropped while still looking green. Then hurriedly ran to the limo, said Au Revoir to their principal and told the driver to drive like a blind old bat out of hell.

**~On the way to the airport~**

"Man, that was creepy hahaha!" Yamamoto laughed while his eyebrow still twitched.

"You stupid baseball-freak! How dare you insult the ninth like that!" Gokudera yelled, furious.

"Haha maa maa~ It's not like you disagree right, Haya-chan?" The baseball-idiot asked innocently. Which only added oil to the flames. Gokudera would've bombed the fool then and there if Reborn hadn't silenced them by pointing his shiny gun at them.

So thus, after an hour of fighting, arguing, silencing, fighting, arguing, silencing, and more fighting, and more arguing, and a whole lot more silencing, the limo had finally arrived at their destination.

Piling out of a limo for the second time that day, the group walked towards the airport's entrance while spectators started staring at them in awe, wondering if they were all celebrities of some sort, because they sure looked that way.

"Tch, so many herbivores." Two irritated twin prefects muttered at the same time.

"Hn, all we have to do is find our target and get the hell out of here." Reborn grumbled with his mouth twitching downwards.

"Yeah, it's so stuffy here." A frowning Shiro murmured while rubbing his nose.

"Maa~ Let's just see if we can find this new teacher of ours, ne?" A cheerful Asari said as he whipped out a big fancy orange sign that read, "Tsunase-san~!", and started waving it around wildly while laughing along with Yamamoto who was doing the same thing, causing people to stare at them like they were the freaks that they were.

**_'Asari, Takeshi...where'd you get that?' _**Giotto thought while a big sweatdrop rolled down the back of his blonde head.

After waiting for a few minutes, the arrivals soon came pouring out. And after a few more minutes, a group of people that stood out immensely, came out all wearing black shades. Most of the people were men with a single female in the middle. They were all fully clothed in black. A few wearing strange looking but stylish clothing, some wearing punk style clothing, and most wearing various expensive suit brands. The black clothed group seemed to look around for a while until their shaded eyes landed on the Namimori gang, then they suddenly started walking towards them, which surprised the Namimori students.

**_'Are these the people we're looking for?...They look like they just came back from some kind of fashion funeral!' _**Shiro thought as his eyebrow twitched.

"Are you from Namimori Academy?" One man dressed in a full fancy black suit asked coolly.

"That's right. Could one of you perhaps be Tsunase-san?" Giotto asked as he stepped forward while smiling in a friendly way.

"Ah, that would be me." A rich melodious voice spoke out from the middle of the men in black. And the black parade parted to reveal a woman with long silky raven locks dressed in an black elegant Gothic dress, and an matching wide brimmed women's fedora with a long black feather was crowned upon her head, it was tilted downwards so nobody could see her face. Two violin cases were clenched in her hands, one a snow white, the other a pitch black.

_**'This is the new teacher? Kinda suspicious looking.. I'd better keep an close eye on her.'**_Reborn thought while eyeing the woman warily, suddenly the woman chuckled lowly, surprising the group before her. "No need to be so stiff my dears, I assure you that I'm harmless." The woman known as Tsunase purred, but all of them could see a creepy and sly smile curving her ruby red lips from underneath her hat.

_**'That smile doesn't really reassure us though, Tsunase-san...' **_Everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

"Ma-maa maa! Shouldn't we head over to the school and talk there? People are starting to stare." Yamamoto said optimistically but his smile was faltering. His friends looked around and sure enough, some people were starting to gather while a few already taking pictures.

"Ara~ Honto desu yo ne?" Tsunase said while holding a cheek in a gloved hand.

"Che, should I blow these people up for you, jyuudaime?" A not-so-happy Gokudera asked while shoving his hands into his pockets, fingering the multiple dynamites hidden deep inside.

"N-no, I don't think that's a good idea, Gokudera." A now nervous Shiro said while waving his hands around frantically.

"Well? If we're gonna go, what are we just standing here for?" Natsu who was quiet until now asked nonchalantly.

"Kufufufu~ Indeed, my legs are starting to ache from standing and walking around for so long, what about you, my dear Chrome?"

"I-I'm fine, Mukuro-oniisama." Chrome mumbled quietly.

"Well then, we should hurry and depart from here, no?" Tsunase said while still smiling slyly. Her group just nodded silently, picked up their luggage and then walked towards the exit.

_**'What is this weird vibe coming from them?' **_The Vongolas thought simultaneously while walking towards the exit as well.

The Namimori group were leading Tsunase and her group towards the limo, when she suddenly halted in her steps with her group, making the Vongola crew halt as well.

"Is something wrong, Tsunase-san?" Giotto asked.

"Oh no, nothing is wrong, it's just that, I or we, have our own limo." Tsunase said while pointing at another limo that was a short distance away. "I don't think we'd all fit in your limo so I'll just ride my own." Tsunase offered while smiling less creepily now.

"Is that so? Well, if that's fine with you then, you may if you want to." Giotto smiled brightly which usually made women swoon upon seeing it, but, this woman just took it in one stride and simply smiled creepily again, tilted her fedora down slightly in a farewell, then walked towards her own limo.

Once Tsunase was out of earshot, Lampo started complaining. "THAT's the new teacher?! She's hella creepy! Maybe even creepier than the fruit-heads!" **SMACK! **G, Daemon and Mukuro all hit Lampo upside the head at the same time. "Don't be rude, you lazy-cow!" "Nufufufu~ I agree with the pinky here for once." "Kufufufu~ Me too." "I wasn't defending you freaks!" "But it's true!" This earned the lazy teen 3 more hits on the head.

"Ite! Stop hitting me! Am I some kind of punching bag?!" Lampo complained with tears in the corner of his lime-green eyes. "Yes." The 3 food-shaped heads answered bluntly with a evil smirk.

"You 4! Quit acting like noisy brats and shut up! What if Tsunase-san hears you?!" Giotto scolded with a blue eye twitching madly.

"...Tch." The three food-heads muttered and looked away while Lampo rubbed the 6 red lumps on his head, all the while cursing his attackers in his head.

The group then entered their limo and waited for the other limo to follow, then drove off.

* * *

Tsunase entered her limo and sat down on her seat gracefully, and a man with spiky slicked back midnight-blue hair slumped down beside her and took off his black shades, then looked at the woman beside him from the corner of his eyes.

"You...what are you planning?" The man muttered.

"What ever could you mean, Kuro-chan~?" Tsunase looked at Kurotsuki from under her fedora to reveal her right eye being a freezing ice blue that seemed to glow the same color as his hair when the shadows mixed in with the whitish-blue, her right eye was covered by black bandages. A devious smile was painted on her red lips.

"*Sigh* Don't play with me, Setsuna." Kurotsuki sighed tiredly while running a hand through his dark azure hair.

Setsuna giggled then took off her fedora, and combed out her silky ebony locks with a hand. "I'm not, you're just too stingy." Setsuna stuck her tongue out playfully.

Kurotsuki stared at her intently for a second then smirked. "If you don't put your tongue back inside, I'm gonna put it back inside your mouth for you, using my own tongue." Setsuna sucked her tongue back in quicker than you could blink and blushed a lovely shade of red and an perfectly arched eyebrow twitched.

"Yo-you fiend!" Setsuna slapped Kurotsuki's arm HARD. But he only started laughing while bending over and covered his eyes with a black leather-gloved hand.

"You should've seen your face-pfffft!" This made Setsuna pout angrily, and she was about to slap Kuro's arm again when a voice interrupted them.

"Sorry to ruin your couple's quarrel, but, don't you think you should do it when you're alone? I'm feeling lonely here." A man with long dark purple hair tied in an side low-ponytail said while taking off his shades and replacing them with oval glasses. He brushed his long violet bangs aside and stared at them.

"Sou sou, don't ignore us Tsu-chan~ We want your attention too~!" Another man with spiky shoulder-length golden hair pouted as he took off his black hoodie to reveal a long white and black striped shirt.

"...Osuka, Shino..." Setsuna stared at them with a deadpanned expression and a slight blush on her face.

"That's right...you must spread love...to make the world...better...*Snore~*" A now sleeping man with messy yet neat ink-black hair mumbled in a monotone voice.

"Ah...Kaoru-chan fell asleep~ That's no fun~ Ne, Furu-chi?" A boy with spiky short whitish-blonde hair said in a bored tone to his twin.

"Sou sou~ Kuru-chi~!" Furuichi replied in the same tone as his brother while glancing his emerald-green eyes outside lazily.

"Oi! Driver, are we almost there yet?!" A loud deep voice shouted and everyone stared at the responsible man, he had dark forest green hair that spiked sideways, with matching eyes.

"Hihara, just wait a little longer will you?" A man with short dark blood red hair and dark magenta eyes grumbled, as he sighed deeply.

"Psh, like you're one to talk Akaru, you're just as impatient as I am."

"Anta-tachi! Just shut up!" Setsuna shouted with a stern voice, which immediately shut all the men up. When Setsuna says shut up in a stern voice then you shut up. NEVER make her go past the "stern" stage.

"Ojou-sama, we've arrived." A voice shouted and the men sighed in relief. _**'W-we're safe for now.'**_

Setsuna placed her fedora back on her head and stepped out gracefully, her companions following.

"Deh, Setsu, Any orders?" Kurotsuki asked nonchalantly while straightening out his long black jacket that had multiple black buckles on it.

"Ufu~ No, we just wait until the right time comes then the fun will begin~" Setsuna said while smiling mischievously. Kurotsuki stared at her then sighed in defeat. _**'I pity those Vongola **_**_brats._****'**

* * *

**~Inside Namimori Academy~**

"Oh, you're back huh? How was it?" Timoteo asked the Namimori crew as they walked in and slumped down into random chairs or the floor. Except the carnivores.

"It was...fine." Giotto smiled but the corner of his lips were twitching like mad. _**'Not.'**_

"Psh, it was fine, my ass." G murmured quietly. **WHACK! **G was hunched on the floor cradling his head.

"What was that?" Timoteo asked curiously.

"Ahahahaha! Nothing kocho-san, G was just muttering about how he hated his pink hair." Giotto said cheerfully while hiding a big paper fan behind his back.

_**'Where'd he get that?' **_All the occupants of the room, except Nono, thought with a deadpanned look.

"Well okay then, but where is the new teacher by the way?" Timoteo asked while looking around. And it was at that moment that Setsuna or Tsunase came in with her group.

"Nono! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Tsunase greeted with a bright and sweet smile and the aura surrounding her screamed, "SWEET AND LOVELY~!", as she curtsied elegantly.

_**'Totally different from earlier!?'**_The Vongola group all shouted in their heads as their faces showed frozen shock. _**'She's a 2 faced fox!?'**_Is what the "herbivores" thought, and in all of their heads, it showed a image of the creepy Tsunase smiling slyly and on the other side of that image showed an mirror where the sweet Tsunase was shown smiling sugar sweetly.

"Dasawa-san, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." Timoteo greeted while bowing. "Saa, why don't you take a seat?" Timoteo gestured towards an armchair opposite to him.

"Why of course, domo arigato goazaimasu." Tsunayuki gracefully sat on the comfortable seat then flattened out her dress and lifted her hat off, revealing her face for the whole world or room to see.

_**'Bishoujo?!'**_Was all the students thoughts as they observed the raven-haired woman's breath-taking features. She had a frozen blue-colored eye for the right, and though the other was covered with black bandages, that didn't affect her beauty. Thin elegant eyebrows, a small adorable nose, full wild rose-red lips -they didn't seem as creepy or as evil as earlier-, high soft cheekbones that only heightened the prestigious aura that seeped from her, and a few piercings decorated each ear. The sunlight glowed on Tsunase's snow-white skin. And strangely, the Gothic outfit she wore only made her beauty stand out more. But while everyone was observing the new teacher's beauty, the said teacher's voice snapped them out of their reverie.

"So, Nono, where would I be staying?" Tsunase asked while tilting her head, giving her an adorable look and Timoteo chuckled, noting how it made her look like an curious little girl. "Ah, about that, you will be staying at the Sawada's house for the time being."

Hearing this, all the present Sawadas choked on air or their spit and Reborn looked surprised. "EH?!" The three brothers and their "herbivore" friends all shouted at the same time. And the Nono just chuckled again. "I'm sorry boys, but I've already discussed this matter with your mother." The brothers felt their heads begin to hurt but somewhere deep inside, they were doing a victory dance. They got to have the gorgeous new teacher staying at their house! **_'...Should this be a good thing or a bad thing? Ugh, if we were eating, it'd be this morning all over again.'_**Shiro thought with a horrified look.

"So boys, what do you say?" Timoteo questioned and the brothers looked at the Nono then to Tsunase, who was looking at them in amusement, then back at the Nono, back and forth, forth and back, and so on. _**'*Sigh* Seems we have no other choice huh?'**_Natsu thought while sighing in defeat.

"...If it's fine with Tsunase-san, then it's fine with us." Natsu finally answered while smiling charmingly.

"Okay! Then it's settled! Tsunase-san, you will be staying at the Sawada's residence in the mean time, is that alright with you?" Timoteo asked and Tsunase simply smiled beautifully and roses practically bloomed all around her. "It's fine with me, it is, after all, any other woman's dream to stay at a house where three handsome boys live in, is it not?" Tsunase then laughed along with the Nono, and the three mentioned boys blushed while the other male students had jealousy in their eyes. They never showed it though of course.

"Ah, I forgot to ask, but, what about your companions, Tsunase-san?" Timoteo asked curiously while staring at the group of men dressed in black. The students then whipped their heads at the other group's direction. _**'I forgot they were there!'**_Was their single thought.

"Oh, they will be staying at an hotel nearby so there's no need to worry." Tsunase reassured while waving a hand.

And in this way, after the Sawadas said goodbye to their reluctant friends and Tsunase said farewell as well to her friends, who looked hesitant for a totally different reason to the other groups, they headed towards the cozy home of the Sawadas. Then, it was at the moment they entered the limo that would take them to their destined location, that Tsunase noticed Reborn.

"Ara? And who is this gorgeous man?" Tsunase said and Reborn looked at her then smirked, reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "A pleasure, my name is Reborn, it will be an honor to stay in the same house as an lady as beautiful as you, Tsunase-san."

"Ara~ Then I'll be staying at an house full of 3 handsome boys and one gorgeous man? I'm quite lucky~ And quite the gentleman aren't you, Reborn-san? The women around you probably worship the very air you exhale, am I right?" Tsunase said while smirking playfully. This caused a chuckle to erupt from Reborn. "You have no idea, and please, call me Reborn." Reborn winked seductively and Tsunase simply giggled and winked back. "Then just call me Tsunase." Thus, the unique relationship of the infamous player/hitman and the mysterious new teacher began.

Watching all this, the Sawada siblings looked baffled, the lovely new teacher actually just played along with Reborn when all the other women would instantly melt like butter on a burning fry-pan. How were they supposed to deal with all this? **_'But...I don't sense that something bad's gonna happen.'_**Giotto thought inwardly and stared outside. _**'I wonder how Tsunase-san's stay at our house would affect all of our lives?'**_

* * *

**Musica : Okay, so in the previous chapter I made a mistake, Setsuna's right eye was supposed to be ice blue and her left is golden-orange, so sorry if I confused some of you! T^T WHACK!**

**Reborn : You useless author! If you screw up, it'll affect all of US! *Holds up Giotto's paper fan***

**Musica : *Cradles head* Ow! That hurts you know!...I understand how Tsu-chan feels now...*Mumbles quietly***

**Reborn : Good. It's supposed to.**

**Musica : Demon! *Avoids bullet* Anyways, there might be a few mistakes here like I found in the other chap, so it'd be a great help if anyone points them out ^^ Though no flames please~ *Turns around* Oi~! Tuna! Say the magic words!**

**Tsuna : Eh!? Why me?!**

**Musica : Cuz you're everyone's beloved favorite Tuna! Now go and do some good fan-service!**

**Tsuna : Fi-fine! A-ano, please R&R! Because reviews are beautiful and so are you! HIIIIIIEE! *Runs away* I can't believe I said that! /**

**Musica : Tsu-chan! *Looks at the disappearing figure in the distance then scratches head* That wasn't what he was supposed to say...=_= Better ask Gokudera next time~ =3=**


End file.
